Barney Meets Walt Disney World
Barney Meets Walt Disney World is a custom Barney Home Video released on May 10, 1996. Plot Barney and his friends go to Walt Disney World to meet the entrepreneur Walt Disney. As Walt Disney shows Barney and friends the Walt Disney movies he made, they decide to bring them to life. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Morgan (Tiffany Burton) *Rex (Ryan Gay) *Cherry (Shari-Lynn Summers) *Jay (Christian Buenaventura) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *James (Toby Granger) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Walt Disney (Tom Chaplin) *Tildy (Shari Roth) *Mary Poppins (Sherri Huffman) *Aurora (Linda Arnold) *Cinderella (Ariel Hermann) *Belle (Heidi Marshall) *Prince Adam/The Beast (Kenny Ellis) *Prince Phillip (John Stamos) *Gaston (Zac Efron) *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Ariel (Jodi Benson) *Vanessa (Lori McLaughlin) *Prince Eric (Dave Coulier) *Bert (Kevin Roth) *Jeremiah (Spencer Liff) *Ginny (Nicole Pitts) *Johnny (Brendon Clark) *Mickey Mouse (Wayne Alwin) *Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) *Goofy (Bill Farmer) *Pluto (Bill Farmer) *Uncle Albert (Bob Saget) *Jane Banks (Miranda Alexander) *Michael Banks (Marty Gay) *Charles Rawlins (Robert Gay) *Carrie Rawlins (Jessica Moore) *Paul Rawlins (Richard Sullivan) *Pete (Graham Leach) *Wendy Darling (Emily Smith) *Jane Darling (Josephine Moore) *John Darling (Anthony Mullins) *Michael Darling (Eddy Warren) *Alice (Keeley Alexander) *Snow White (Jamie Grable) *Jasmine (Carmen Oakley) *Elsa (Idina Menzel) *Anna (Kristen Bell) *Rapunzel (Katy Perry) *Tinker Bell (Anna Musick) *Esmeralda (Emily Sullivan) *Katy (Myranda Alexander) *Pocahontas (Tiffany Evans) *Quasimodo (Gabriel Gonzales) *Peter Pan (Matthew Fowler) *Meg (Kristin Speyer) *Tiger Lily (Sarah Joy Park) *Mulan (Jooree Cho) *Moana (Britney Spears) *Phoebe (Randall Goulard) *Aladdin (Scott Weinger) *Genie (Robin Williams) *Pinocchio (Nicholas Rosas) *Seven Dwarfs (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Rig-A-Jig-Jig #It's A Small World #Bluddle Uddle Um Dum #Jolly Holiday #Feed The Birds #Be Our Guest #Let's Go Fly A Kite #When You Wish Upon A Star #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Trivia *This is the only custom Barney Home Video that features Walt Disney characters. *Although all actors, actresses, models and singers played different Disney characters, they were credited as Extras. *This video was dedicated to the memory of Luana Patten who passed away May 1, 1996. *Although Shari Roth was born April 23, 1986 in Fresno, California, she is not Kevin Roth's daughter. Kevin Roth was born December 1, 1957 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *The song "When You Wish Upon A Star" is taken from the 1940 film "Pinocchio". *When Johnny says "What a boring view", his voice sounds like Gordon from Thomas & Friends: A Better View For Gordon. *This marks the last appearance of Morgan. *This marks the only appearances of Rex, Cherry, Jay and James. *This marks the first appearances of Stacy and Whitney *The Disney characters are animated. *It is revealed that Baby Bop, Stacy, and Whitney live in the cottage of the seven dwarfs Category:Custom Barney Home Videos